


i admit that i will never be alone (once i call, oh, you home)

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: :pensive:, Drabble, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Love Confessions, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, NOT SEXUALLY THEMS PURE BOYS, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, for ryota, for the love of god listen to them, lapslock, less than 500 words, make mitarai sleep 2020, please laugh, please listen to them, read the gd fic, soft, sorta - Freeform, title is from a coheed song to the surprise of nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: ryota sleeps.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Mitarai Ryota
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	i admit that i will never be alone (once i call, oh, you home)

“sleep.”

his voice comes out low and raspy, so faint that ryota almost doesn’t hear. slowly, he turns his head.

“can’t. my deadline is next month.” he responds hastily. “i will tomorrow, i swear.” 

izuru mumbles something under his breath, then more clearly; “mitarai. you are an ultimate. your talent will assist you, and you can afford to sleep two nights in a row.”

ryota exhales. his chair scrapes against the floor as he stands up; wobbly, like he hasn’t in awhile. izuru stands up to steady his arm firmly, gazing down at his boyfriend. the smaller boy looks up at him, eyes wide and glazed over with exhaustion. “o-okay. you’re right.”

“thank you.” izuru replies softly, threading his hands through ryota’s hair. 

the animator buries his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to get to sleep. it’s hard nowadays, when he’s so adjusted to staring at his drawing tablet all night. 

he can feel izuru’s heart beating steadily, and it begins to lull him into a light sleep. it’s soothing, and the air is so serene that ryota can hear himself breathe.

sometimes he can see scenes in his head when his sleep-addled brain decides to take a day off. tonight, it’s the long haired prince again. he looks like izuru, and ryota has come to accept that he is, in fact, dreaming of the beautiful boy he’s pressed into. his hair flows in the wind and his bright red eyes captivate him, just like in the waking world. he lets himself dream of laying in an open field, watching clouds go by and lacing his fingers into the boy’s, moving in closer.

then, a soft utterance brings ryota back.

“i love you, ryota. i was told i was created to never feel emotion, but it’s undeniable now. i…”

the animator gaped, heart racing. someone had...said that to him? was izuru really not with him out of pity? how...he was nothing more than a disaster of a human being. 

“y...yeah. i’m not deserving of it, but...i love you too. so, so much.” ryota whispered back. izuru stilled briefly, and the former panicked.  _ oh god, he’d fucked up, he- _

“what do you mean you aren’t deserving of it?” he inquired. “you helped me realize i had real feelings...when junko had me convinced i was a monster.” 

izuru’s heart continued to thump steadily, bringing comfort to the increasingly stressed ryota. it comforted him, the one thing still at a constant.

“well, i guess you’re right. still, you’re you and i’m... _ me. _ ” he replied. “y-you’re pretty, and strong, and smart and i’m some lonely shut-in who loves anime more than he should-“

“ryota...sleep.” izuru seemed to plead with him. “i really do love you though, okay?”

and his heart kept beating, and eventually ryota fell back into sleep, back in the arms of the long haired prince.

**Author's Note:**

> kfjhfkshdjiflghsfjhgsfjghsdfjdlajkjblfhgakdhfgfvsgivshvujnjvjssjhvfjkvhfsvsfj.vjnv fthem


End file.
